Tiberium Eclipse
by Warmach1ne32
Summary: This is what would have happened if authors include Tiberium Twilight into they're story. This fanfic is have been overhauled.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome one and all to Warmach1ne32's first ever story Tiberium Eclipse. When I read other Command & Conquer and Mass Effect crossover they remove Tiberium Twilight from they're stories because of its lame Command & Conquer finale that would make an onion cry, but it's still reveal some things that without it would make no sense, like how is Earth going to survive Tiberium infestation or what would Kane do with the Tacitus anyways, well Tiberium Twilight answered those questions so I will include the story but not the lame units so everybody is happy. I haven't played the first Mass Effect in the series but I watch walkthroughs and read the wiki to get an understanding, but I already played Mass Effect 2&3 so I can be accurate on them. **

**This chapter is to help anyone who read this understand what happened after Tiberium Twilight but before ME1. If I make any error please review or send me a PM and don't berate me. And for those of you who like murder mysteries, sci-fi, and drama shows you people need to watch "Fringe". I mean there was an episode where an entire aircraft's passenger's skin turns transparent (as in see through to they're insides and bones). But enough of me rambling and move on to what you came here for, Tiberium Eclipse. P.S: I know there is a faction in ME called Eclipse but I don't have any other name that would rival Twilight if you have a better idea review/PM(Private Message).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C&C or ME they belong to EA and Bioware**

"Tiberium" normal speech

_'Tiberium' thought speech_

Tiberium Eclipse

Logging in to GDI Public EVA Databases...

Access denied…

Ac-Acc-cess Approved...

Welcome Navigation Officer Pressly...

Opening GDI Public Historical Records...

2077 CE

May 12: The Ascension Conflict ends with the activation of the Tiberium Control Network. Kane and much of the Brotherhood of Nod disappeared from the Earth after entering through the Scrin Tower in Italy. With all the Tiberium on the planet being restricted to Level-5 Research Lab in High-Earth orbit while restoring the world fully to Blue Zone status with TCN continuing to provide Tiberium energy/resources for the world at large.

May 28: GDI discovers a vault in Antarctica containing seeds from supposedly extinct flora, servers containing top secret weapon designs and technology, and several confiscated technology from the Brotherhood of Nod.

June 8: GDI starts to expand beyond Earth and are beginning to survey possible settlements on Luna and Mars.

July 15: GDI Leaders signed the "Tiberium Restriction Act" to prevent Tiberium from leaving the Sol system and all TCN towers and remaining Tiberium mines/spikes are controlled by GDI. To prevent another Tiberium catastrophe and destroys a planetary bodies ecosystem and environment.

September 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna with the help of the GST to transport personnel, equipment, and MCVs.

2103 CE

March 11: The GDI European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars.

November 14: Construction of Gargarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

2147 CE

June 8: Miners discovered trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars, InOps scientists are notified and transported to Mars for researching this new material.

October 6: Archaeologist discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, GDI quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

December 27: Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, GDI discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in the Arcturus system, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

2152 CE

February 4: From fear of the return of the Scrin, GDI propose a challenge to design a space faring warship fleet that can combat the Scrin in space combat using present GDI weapons technology, is highly reliable, and can be mass produced to replace the aging GST. Many private defense companies have worked together to create designs not only for ships but also designs for a New Philadelphia station with an on-board thrusters and FTL drives for quick escape and an Ion-cannon defense network and is approved by GDI Director Rachel Knight.

August 12: The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are created on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

2155 CE

November 22: GDI occupies completed portions of Philadelphia Station, intended to become GDI's new Central Command Center.

2157 CE

February 29: Philadelphia II station is formally inaugurated.

May 3: Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

July 28: GDI makes hostile contact with the Turian Hierarchy for activating a dormant mass relay which leads to events more commonly known to civilians as the Shanxi Skirmish.

August 2: GDI Second fleet arrives to counter attack the unprepared Turian fleet and evict Shanxi of its occupiers. GDI's new Phoenix multi-purpose interceptor/bomber's trial run was a success and it went into production.

August 6: GDI launched an all-out attack on the Turian's staging world of Syglar from a codex from a captured Turian cruiser. GDI's shipboard Ion-Cannons are used to devastating effect on the Turian fleet and ground forces with pin-point accuracy. (for more information read "Operation Eagle's Vengence")

August 9: The Turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the Turians.

August 12: The Citadel offered GDI to become a Member Race, but GDI declined the offer to be a Council Race because the Council's Treaty of Varixen only makes GDI weaker and after the Third Tiberium War, GDI Board of Directors don't want any weaknesses and the sharing of resources and technology between members means sharing Tiberium which would mean breaking the Tiberium Restriction Act, and with illegalization of AI development meant that EVA units need to be shut down and dismantled but after going through 5 Tiberium Wars and 2 hostile alien invasions, the EVA units are too important in GDI's arsenal to be removed. GDI agree to at least have an embassy on Zakera Ward.

2158 CE

March 7: GDI learn the potential of biotics. An intergalactic effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability.

March 16: All exposed children are the decision to go to biotics training or stay a civilian. All children who accept are given full military scholarships and large sums of money to they're parents. Those children that want to be left alone or want to have a normal life are left alone ordered by Director Knight.

2160 CE

June 21: With the existence of human biotics firmly established, a biotic program is set up by the GDI military on Gagarin Station overseen by GDI R&D to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants. The training and tests are made by GDI scientists and officers.

2163 CE

May 26: The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in humans.

July 17: A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero. This results in a second generation of humans born with biotic potential.

2165 CE

April 19: GDI continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species. Tensions grow between humans and batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge.

July 26: Terrorists steal antimatter from the GDI cruiser GDS Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his affiliation as "Cerberus". GDI directors convince the media that the terrorist faction is remnants of Gideon's Nod Separatist.

September 26: L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in humans.

2170 CE

February 23: In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the batarians close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state.

April 16: GDI colony of Mindoir is attacked by batarian slavers.

August 17: L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be too dangerous.

2176 CE

July 12: During a recon patrol mission to investigate the colony Akuze the GDS Adana, GDS Hampton Roads, and GDS Croatia are sent to investigate .

July 19: InOps made confirmation that the planet is under the control of the Scrin, GDI troops are mobilized.

July 24: GDI ZOCOM 3rd Division invaded Akuze

August 19: Lieutenant Shepard is found in an abandoned GDI barracks by a squad of Riflemen trying to find shelter from an Ion storm.

August 29: GDI manages to wipe out Scrin forces but not before the completion of a Scrin tower, and plans on reconstructing the TCN network on Akuze is in progress.

September 17: Major Shepard is put on leave in Elysium.

September 29: Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the GDI colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the GDI fleet,Colonial Defense Force, and several off duty GDI troops on Elysium.

October 2: GDI troops on Elysium are given Medals of Honor and promotions for their service and the deceased are given a hero's funeral and a monument on Elysium.

October 5: Lieutenant Shepard agrees to be instated to GDI's Commando program.

November 23: GDI reconstructed its ion cannon defense array and Jon Grissom Academy in Elysium's orbit as a replacement for Gargarin station as a Biotic research station and school for biotics and gifted children.

December 12: In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, GDI declares war against the Batarians and launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there using ion cannon bombardments are mostly populated by batarians. This is the beginning of the Verge War.

2183 CE

February 20: GDI and the Turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system (made from confiscated Nod stealth technology), the GDS Normandy. David Anderson is given command of the ship, and Operative Shepard is assigned as executive officer.

Warning Hacking Attempt Detected…

**"Brother, your mission is to observe and report anything of significance on-board the GDS Normandy. 1 vision, 1 purpose."**

Logging out Current User…

Closing GDI Historical Records...

Goodbye Officer Pressly...

**EVA Files: GDI Weapon Systems**

**GDI's weapon systems are divided into categories which include: Sonic Weapons, Ion Weapons, Railgun Weapons, and Conventional Weapons. GDI's Sonic Weaponry is either the miniature version of the Third Tiberium War era Sonic Emitter or a grenade launcher that creates a strong sonic shockwave that can vibrate anything apart. Sonic weapons can be lethal and non-lethal depending on the type of the wave; if the sonic wave is small then it would only cause nausea and probably throw you back a few feet, but if the is strong then the wave would hemorrhage a living organism, shatter walls, or kill the crew inside tank. Because the wave is vibrating air it doesn't trigger kinetic barriers and simply pass through.**

**Ion Weaponry is now available to be used as modules in Werewolves Rifles, as the main guns if a Mammoth Mk 6, and as weapons on GDI space ships, while the principle is the same as its predecessor, it's designs are now more robust with the addition of Mass Effect technology it shortens the cool down period to 2 seconds for rifles, 4 seconds for a tank cannon, and 6 seconds for shipboard cannons.**

**Railgun technology has also improved since the Forth Tiberium War, with railgun rifles module that have the firepower of the Third Tiberium War era sniper rifles with the rapid fire of a Commando carbine rifle of the same era as modules as anti-infantry weapons for the Werewolf rife or the high-powered anti-armor railgun rifle used in stand-alone rifles. GDI are now using the AAV battery or Anti-Aircraft and Vehicle battery which are a fusion of the Third Tiberium war era AA batteries and Guardian Cannons with railgun upgrade. This battery can deal with large numbers of infantry, has the ability to fire on aircraft, and have enough firepower to destroy armored vehicles.**

**Conventional weapons are standard weapons used by everyone like missiles, bombs, chemical propelled bullets, grenades, and explosives. GDI still use and produce chemical propellant ammunition due to a variety of uses that Mass Effect weapons are ill-suited for but made innovations to compensate for its weaknesses. GDI's new Phoenix attack jets can equipped with either bombs or missiles like its predecessor the Firehawk but is faster also equipped with flares to defend against heat seekers, decoys to evade AA fire, and is equipped with a Chain gun below the cockpit for close quarter dogfights or making a strafing run against infantry unit.**

**A/N: Well what do you think; EVA Files is harder than I thought. Anyway I intentionally left a few facts out because it's not important. If you want to know why it's Pressly you'll have to wait for the next chapter. If you have any questions be sure to ask it on Fridays and Saturdays because I would be busy writing the Fanfic instead of answering. This xover adds some events in Eagle's Fall and Verge War but it changes the Renegade fanfiction. Alright I will try to be consistent of 1 chapter per week or 8 days max. Goodbye and see you next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to Tiberium Eclipse's second chapter. Firstly I would like to thank everyone who favorite, review, and read Tiberium Eclipse. This is going to be a bit of POV but the rest would be 3rd person so enjoy the show.**

"Shepard" normal speech

'Shepard' thought speech

Tiberium Eclipse

Pressly's POV

I looked up from the EVA terminal I was reading and managed to remove the message while finishing my conversation with Adams in engineering. "I'm telling you he just marched by me like he was on a mission."

"He's a Spectre. They're always on a mission." Adams said.

"And we're getting dragged right along with him!" Pressly said.

"Relax, Pressly. You're going to get you're self an ulcer." said Adams in Engineering. I saw Shepard heading my way I gave him a nod.

"Congratulations, Sir. Transition looks good." I reported "Everything is running smoothly. IES and OSG (Optical Stealth Generator) stealth systems are both running green. Looks like it's going to be a smooth run. So, are you heading down to see the Captain?"

The OSG stealth system is designed by GDI R&D from designs of Nod's infamous stealth tanks from GDI archives and confiscated Nod stealth tanks from Third & Forth Tiberium War. The OSG's main weakness is that it produces heat equivalent to a cruiser than a standard frigate so makes it easier to spot by thermal detectors. The IES system was created to fix that problem by storing the heat produced by the ship in heat sinks making the ship invisible thermally, refrigeration of the outer hull to match the outside space also helps. This means that the Normandy is both invisible visually and thermally, which makes the GDS Normandy the perfect stealth and ambush frigate.

"Yeah, I also overheard you talking about our alien friend with Adams." he commented.

"Sorry sir, just having a chat with Adams in engineering, didn't mean to cause any trouble. But you have to admit something is so off the whole crew feels it." I said.

"You think the Captain is holding out on us?" said Shepard.

"If all we're supposed to do is test out the stealth systems, why is Captain Anderson in charge? And then there's Nihlus." I answered and glanced to the comm room where our alien friend is currently at and Shepard seemed to catch my glance to the comm room "Spectres are elite covert Citadel operatives. Why send a Spectre a Turian Spectre on a shakedown run? It doesn't make sense!" I continued.

"But one thing is pretty obvious, is that this shakedown run is just a cover." I said.

"For what?" Shepard asked.

"Hell if I know sir, we're out here on false pretenses and I'm not a fan of being left in the dark."

"You think maybe Nihlus knows what's going on?" Shepard asked.

"Possibly, Spectres don't come along just to observe shakedown runs. And Nihlus looked like he was expecting some heavy action which I don't like it." I answered. "I mean, I know the Council want someone to take care of their investment, but I don't think a trained Turian 5-O is needed to test high tech stealth systems when a few Salarian engineers or STG operatives could do a better job."

"And there's more," I said "We're just supposed to test the IES and the OSG so why is Captain Anderson on-board and in charge? He's not necessary for a shakedown run." I continued.

"I don't have a problem Captain Anderson is one of the most decorated GDI officers in the service. If he melted down all his medals, he could make a life size statue of himself." I defended. "GDI brass doesn't send soldiers like that on a do-nothing mission. And he's also treating this mission way too seriously, something big is going on." I continued. "Also, we are fully staffed and armed with Riflemen squads and Zone infantry, why would we need to spend the money and risk of security leaks to have them on board instead of just the engineers? We even have a Hunter-Killer fully armed and battle ready."

"Something is off, I know." He replied. "I'll talk with the Captain and maybe get an explanation, carry on."

I nodded and continued monitoring reports and double checking the ships trajectory while Shepard heads to the comm room.

No POV

Shepard walked into the communication room to find Nihlus watching a holopic of what seems to be a grass field with trees on the left and a field of emerald like crystals growing from the ground with a few GDI harvesters nearby a refinery lined with sonic fences on the right. Shepard knew that on the right was a hologram of a harvesting operation on Akuze, as a way of funding the construction of a new TCN network and the rebuilding of GDI bases and civilian cities, harvesting operations are on every tiberium field. While on the right is the pristine field of Eden Prime.

"Ah, Shepard" turning his head to face him. "I was hoping you would get here first. I wanted a chance to talk."

"About?" Shepard asked

"This planet we're going to, Eden Prime," Nihlus mused. "I've heard a lot of stories about it, and how your people referred it as 'New Earth'."

"I've visited once or twice." Shepard answered. "It's a paradise, compared to where we used live a century ago." Shepard said while pointing to the picture on the right.

"Yes…a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?" Nihlus said.

"Is this going somewhere?" Shepard asked. Commandos don't like dancing around a subject and would prefer a-straight-to-the-point answer which saves time on high risk missions.

"All I'm saying is that you're people are like the Krogan. Both come from a dying world but still fought tooth and nail to survive, which is something I can respect. Most Turians still despise humans because of what happened decades ago on Shanxi and Syglar, but I don't. I just don't want any bad blood from getting in the way of the mission, so truce?" Nihlus said while extending his right hand. Shepard looked at his hand and accepted it by shaking it.

"All right, I think it's time to tell Shepard what's really going on." Anderson said as he entered the comm room.

"3 days ago archaeologist on Eden Prime discovered a Protean beacon." Anderson said. "We needed a way to safely transport it without someone else noticing it, and the Normandy is the perfect solution."

"Our real mission was to pick up the artifact and deliver it to the Citadel for analysis and Protean expertise as agreed upon by your Board of Directors." said Nihlus. "Our main concern is some Terminus mercenaries or Batarians attack the planet to steal it."

"But attacking a GDI world would get you death by Ion cannon blasting, would they really do it?" asked Shepard.

"Who know for some, it might just be worth It." answered Anderson.

"3/5 of our interstellar technology was based on Protean design without it we'd still be having difficulty getting to Pluto. We also have to keep this from falling into the wrong hands." said Anderson.

"Exactly, that is why we need the stealth systems on-line we don't want a Batarian raid to steal that beacon." Nihlus said and continued. "I'm also here to evaluate you as a possible Spectre candidate."

"GDI has been pushing for this for a long time." Anderson began. "Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority." he paused again. "If they accept a Human into their ranks, it shows how far the Humans have come."

"Me? why me?" Shepard said confused and shocked.

"You lead survived for 2 months on a toxic world filled with hostile forces and managed to hamper their progress and create an opening in their defenses to allow GDI forces to create a foothold on Akuze, hold off hordes of Batarian pirates and slavers long enough for reinforcements to arrive, lead successful rescue missions deep in Batarian territory that only a few Spectre would even try to do what you do, and several hush-hush missions that the STG might have trouble finding out if GDI have any involvement. In short, you have the skill, experience, and perseverance to be a Spectre and my job is to see if that is true." Nihlus answered.

"Not all Turians resent Humans. Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy, and to the Spectres. I don't care that you're Human, I only care that you can do the job." Nihlus finished.

"But before any decisions can be made, I need to see your skills for myself." Nihlus added. "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"Wonderful." Shepard sarcastically commented.

"Captain, we have a problem." Joker said through the intercom.

"What is it Joker?" Anderson asked

"We just received an emergency transmission from Eden Prime, and you have to see this." Joker answered.

All three people have surprised looks on their faces until Anderson said "Patch it thorough."

The holopics is replaced with a holovid of red skies filled with smoke and lightning. The camera moved to see a few Riflemen with a couple of Zone Raiders shooting at something of screen. Then a female voice speaks into the microphones of the camera saying. " This .. ...gent Davis, unk... ..stiles att..ing; ..e d.g site .s .ompromi... I re... Di. ..te is com...ised, civi...ns .s b..ng e...cuated ...ough the ..bway s..tem, Ion Ca...n ar..ys are down, we need-"the message was cut momentarily when an explosion off screen occurred and the camera was static for 2 seconds and was a bit dirty then the camera is aimed at the Riflemen who seem to stare into the sky. The camera moved to watch what it is they are seeing when a black squid with 5 tentacles of black metal with red lightning dancing around it, then one of the tentacle fired a large red laser that destroyed 3 city blocks that is not different than a Nod Obelisk laser. Then the person holding the camera is pushed down by the Zone raider who fired at an opponent outside of the camera angle before she spoke "Situ...on is c...ical, tro..s are pi..ed al. .ver th. .lace an. are tr..ng t. reach t.e .ubwa.-"

She stops when sounds of a hundred razor blades are heard by the microphone. The camera man turned just in time to see a Rifleman got shredded by hundreds of blades and his screams are heard by the camera's microphone then those razorblades scream in agony when a sonic wave was fired at it from that same Zone Raider. "C..e on!" she said to the camera man while running up a hill. "We ..ll tr. .o g. .o t.. .ig sit. ..d provi.. ..pport ..ainst hos..les-" the camera man stopped when they reached the top of the hill and saw Eden Prime's Capital which was named Eden Prime or what was left of it which is hundreds of buildings burning or turned to ruble. To the left there was the dig site which is currently repelling groups of what looks like cybernetic zombies. And to the right was that giant squid destroying the capital. Then the squid turned to face us then it uncurled one of it tentacle and fired a red laser heading to them, the Raider and most of them has jump jet on instinct but the cameraman a few were paralyzed by fear, then static.

"Cut's off after that. What do you want us to do sir?" Joker reported.

Anderson was the first to snap out of his shocked expression and ordered "Joker playback video to 31; 4." Joker plays it back to where the giant squid destroyed 3 city blocks in one shot. "Fast forward the transmission to 39; 2." Then the screen turns to where the marine was sliced and diced apart by hundreds of razor blades. Shepard shuddered slightly as he knew from firsthand experience what those things can do.

"What are those things?" asked Nihlus.

"Buzzers, hundreds of razor blades that goes inside gaps, holes, or joints into you're suit then it sliced, diced, and mince the person inside." Shepard answered.

Nihlus looked at me that said how do you know? "I read up on the Scrin from GDI records from the Third Tiberium War and from personal experience." answered Shepard.

"Fast forward to 42; 6." ordered Anderson, in the video was the dig site being invaded by cybernetic zombies that come from those spikes protruding from the ground. "What is that?" Nihlus asked he turned to Shepard and he said "Beats me." But he was sure of one thing the Scrin is on Eden Prime.

"Gear up, and brief the troops on what is really going on in the cargo hold. I'll give Nihlus access to our information database on the Scrin." Anderson ordered Shepard. Shepard replied with a salute and went to the cargo bay.

"Joker, get every Riflemen, Zone trooper & Raider to the cargo bay for a mission briefing." Shepard ordered Joker.

"Roger, Commander." replied Joker. Right now Shepard has a gut feeling that some of the faces on this ship won't be seen here again.

**EVA Files: Hunter Killer IFV**

**After the the Second Contact War GDI generals want a vehicle that is fast, powerful, have AA capabilities, and can find ambusher before they attack so the Hunter-Killer was born. With the frame of a Forth Tib War Hunter GDI engineers added the Pitbull's missile launchers beside the railgun turret with GDI's most accurate and reliable sensor arrays integrated with to its frame. The Hunter-Killer also have a small mass effect core that creates a shield and makes it lighter, there are also jump jets that can help the Hunter Killer navigate rough terrain and cushion the fall of being dropped at altitude. The Hunter-Killer is significantly larger than its predecessor and has enough space for a four man squad of Riflemen but still fits inside an average GDI frigate. The Hunter-Killers is now used for base patrols, active combat, troop transport, and is stationed on every ship for use on the ground at an invasion or drop.**

**EVA Files: GDI Navy**

**After the discovery of the Charon Relay, GDI issues an challenge to every company to design a ship that is powerful enough to take on a Scrin vessels in space, use current and upgradeable GDI weaponry, is reliable and tough enough to take a lot of punishment and can get out. Most companies drop-out but Otani-Lincoln Laboratories have created designs for a fleet and a new GDI Philadelphia station with a Twin Firestorm barrier that can stop 20 Ion-Cannon fire and have an FTL drive for quick escape. The fleet is designated to 4 classes; the small and fast Frigate which is named after famous battles on Earth, the Cruiser named after great cities on Earth, the Dreadnought is named after mountains on Earth, and the Carrier is named after Famous people born on Earth. The Frigate is designed for close and fast combat, the Cruiser is for mid-range combat, the Dreadnought is designed for mid-long range battle, and the Carriers are support vessels hat release fighters and bombers to fight enemy ships.**

**The Frigates is equipped with an Ion-cannon made for rapid and strong hits and Railguns for attacking fighters. The Cruisers are fitted with 2 Ion-Cannons, 8 Railgun batteries, and contain hidden defenses should un-authorized entry is detected. The Dreadnought is fitted 2 Direct Ion-cannon, 1 Saturation Ion-Cannon, 24 Railgun batteries, and several Sonic barriers to protect key areas of the ship. And Carriers are equipped with 3 Direct Ion-Cannons, 2 Saturation Ion-Cannon, 32 Railgun Batteries, and an enlarged hangar for increased amounts of fighters and bombers.**

**A/N: How was that chapter was it good, was it bad, then review, if it's anonymous I won't reply to your question/statement/idea privately so I'll put it in next chapter's author's notes. For people who haven't seen Hawaii 5-O it is a task-force with full immunity and means kind of like Spectres. For readers who want to know what was said on the transmission, 1 '.' is the same as a letter so try to figure it out. I had to rush Shepard talking to Nihlus in the comm room because it's hard to find any playthrough where the 'investigate' is used while everything else was finished by Thursday. I will always post my chapters on weekends, if I finished a chapter before the weekends I will try to improve it as much as I can before the deadline, If I'm late I would do a rush job so it won't be as good as previous chapters so I'll try to be on time. As you read Shepard is now a Commander because in the wiki it said he was promoted to Commander after saving Elysium. So from now on Shepard is referred to Commander in rank, maybe other Commandos would be called Operative. After this chapter is the battle of Eden Prime and the GDI in action I'll try to make the best firefight scene I could. If you remember the last chapter this includes the plot from Tiberium Twilight so Earth is cleanish and Akuze now have Tiberium so that is why the picture Nihlus was seeing said Akuze and not Earth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Tiberium Eclipse, sorry for the long wait writing my first firefight is harder than I thought. Since this is going to be my first firefight scene don't hate me because it's lame, this is my first time writing and I don't have a lot of writing experience but I'll do the best I can and I know Nihlus is an a$$ in the original Mass Effect but he is different because he is going to have a pivotal role in the story. For those of you who want to know what is Shepard's history, he is a Spacer/a Sole-Survivor/and a War-hero. I can do that because I'm awesome, and I did change the dates of the events in Akuze and Elysium. For those of you, who want to help me name Shepard, review me on a name for my male Shepard and I pick the name I like the most. The selection would happen the week after this update. And now just enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C&C or ME they belong to EA and Bioware**

**Tiberium Eclipse**

Shepard arrived in the cargo hold and saw Riflemen cleaning and checking they're weapons Troopers calibrating they're jump jets and Raiders checking they're shoulder mounted rocket launchers. Shepard is wearing the Integrated Combat Suit with his name painted on the left side of his chest but Commandos in the Infiltrator class nickname them 'Ghost suits' Commando armor have built in EVA Unit in the suit that receives and transmit information from other units in the field, Sensor Fusion helmet compliments the suit and displays the information from the EVA in a heads-up display with command & control capability and issuing orders; When not in combat, its plates can fold, revealing the user's face - useful in secure environments, several upgrades here and there to increase performance, and an upgrade in the form of a reverse engineered Nod portable Stealth generator for silent attacks only available to the Infiltrator class of the GDI Commando due to it's complexity in construction and skill required to use it effectively.

When Shepard entered the cargo hold every human went rigid and saluted at Shepard, which Shepard replied by saluting back. Once the honorifics are done the Riflemen, Troopers, and Raiders return to preparing their suits. Riflemen wears 'Viking' composite armor with ID lights on their suit, have a distinctive blue T-shaped visor, have a collapsible combat shield mounted on their left shoulder that acts as portable cover to increase the Riflemen's survivability, and is armed with the GD-12 Werewolf Battle Rifle.

While the Troopers wear a lot heavier 'Goliath' armor which is the size of a Krogan, have a helmet with a yellow Y-shaped visor, and have dual wrist blades hidden in both of the gauntlets of the suits for close quarter combat which every trooper is trained to use, they also have a power and a scanner pack like 3rd Tiberium war models only it works much better and faster, and are armed with the GD-12Z which is a larger more powerful version of the GD-12 model made for Zone Infantry.

And the Raiders are currently wearing 'Valkyrie' armor, which still have those shoulder rocket pods since the Third Tiberium War but it's improved now that it folded back because of a hinge connecting it to the suit, if it's damaged it can be replaced with another rocket pod; and it's still popular and only the rockets themselves evolve in to multiple varieties; like shock-wave rockets that is similar to the sonic grenade only rocket propelled, there is also the RPG rocket, the same copper-coned missile used on Earth centuries ago because of the Batarians use of old school weapons ,GDI decided to re-use old weapon designs that would help troops on the field, and since an RPG can kill a tank crew without having the hassle of destroying the entire tank it was 1 in a dozen of re-used tech, and there is also the new Scatter missiles that splits into four warheads that is used for taking out large groups of weak enemies, air burst missiles act as fragmentation grenades that explode a couple of feet from the target to give the shrapnel time to spread and cause the most amount of damage and lastly there is the newcomer in missile technology is the EMP missile that overloads and disable electronics when fired. Zone Raiders are also armed with the GD-12Z.

"Alright, for those of you who have a feeling that something is missing, good job it means you are paying attention. Our real mission here is to retrieve a Protean beacon from Eden Prime and deliver it to the Citadel so it could be analyzed." Some of them seemed glad to be complimented by a Commando and some of them is curious as to why Shepard is telling them this, one of the things GDI teaches it's troops is 'You pay attention, you stay alive.' once they quieted down Shepard continued. "But there is a problem." He paused for dramatic effect "Eden Prime is under attack by the Scrin." This caused several reactions the Riflemen are calm but from their body language they are furious that there is another alien invasion, While the troopers and raiders are a bit more vocal and began talking.

"Yes, our troops are fighting tooth and nail to take out as much Scrin as possible but our objective is the same we have to secure that beacon. If the Scrin gets they're appendage on it who knows what would happen, so taking the beacon is our primary objective."

A Rifleman raised his hand Shepard thinks his name is Isaac and said "What if we come across survivors, sir?"

"If they're close enough we will help as much as we can." Shepard answered "But securing that beacon comes first." Isaac nodded and lowered his hand. "All of you must have known about the Scrin in school, but for those of you who fall asleep or wasn't paying attention here is important part." said Shepard which caused a few laughs, once they calmed down Shepard continued. "The Scrin is an advance alien race that was responsible for bringing Tiberium to Earth and Akuze and killed millions during the Third Tiberium war ; right after a certain Head of Treasury turned GDI Director ordered an Ion cannon attack on Kane's Temple Prime in Sarajevo which caused a Liquid-T explosion that nearly whipped Eastern Europe of the map. In-Ops believe that the explosion's Tiberium radiation attracted them to Earth and built the Scrin Tower in Italy."

"Any other information about the Scrin is available by accessing the Normandy's EVA Unit." Shepard said as he saw most of them fire up their EVA helmets to connect with the ships EVA. EVAs on GDI military vessels contain battle information about every strategy and every GDI opponent used in history, from Nod to Batarians. The EVA is updated when a ship has engaged an enemy using a new strategy. InOps filter out strategies already used by the enemy and which ones are new or updated versions, if it is new InOps sends this new information on encrypted messages to every operational EVA Unit and EVA unit factories to include newly gathered information to be included on every finished EVA Units memory. This prevents GDI Captains, Commanders, and Officers to be surprised by the same trick twice.

"From what we know from the emergency transmission sent from Eden Prime, the Dig Site is currently under attack by what looked like… cybernetic zombies." Shepard said while sending the picture of the Dig Site under attack from robotic zombies from the transmission video.

"How do we even know the Scrin is on Eden Prime?" asked a Raider who Shepard think is Felicia.

Shepard didn't answer but put the footage of the marine sliced apart by buzzers. A few of them nearly lost their lunch but managed to hold it down. Then Shepard said "Those are Buzzers they are a dead giveaway that Scrin is on that planet."

Felicia again asked "What about the zombies attacking the Dig Site? History class didn't mention any zombies in them. If it did then people would start to pay attention in class." she said which caused a few laughs.

"That, we still don't know maybe they have gotten some new tricks since we beat them on Earth and Akuze, or they are another part of the Scrin, I don't know and I don't care. What I do know and care that we beat them twice we can do it a third time. Anyone else have questions?"

A Zone Trooper who's name is Mike raised her hand and asked "So, how do we kill those Buzzers and those robot zombies."

"Buzzers are a hive minded organism. You injure 1 in the swarm there is a feedback effect that injures the rest. You kill 1 the feedback is stronger, kill 4 or 5 the feedback is too strong for them to handle and they die. They have a lot of surface area and no armor so sonics, incendiaries, and warp are good ways to kill them. Shoot them with a hail of bullets and you are bound to hit something. For the zombies, shoot them in the head like in the movies."

"Sir, we would reach the drop zone in 5 minutes." said Joker from the intercom. Shepard nodded and said "All right everyone, prepare for engagement. We drop with the Hunter-Killer in a 'Spear' formation and head to the Dig Site as fast as possible to lend support."

The Spear formation is GDI's simplest and fastest formation for breaching defenses with only 1 assault vehicle and a whole bunch of infantry. Basically you form a spear with the assault vehicle as the tip while armored infantry are at the sides with support infantry at the center.

After Shepard said that every soldier stands up and went to prepare their gear. Shepard saw Nihlus heading his way wearing standard Turian armor that have a Turian designed spherical jump jet that was now as common as Kinetic Barriers and said "I have been briefed about the Scrin and GDI have made a lot of thorough reports on their weaknesses, strengths, and capabilities."

"GDI don't take kindly to invaders." said Shepard. Nihlus nodded and saw Captain Anderson heading our way. "Captain on deck!" Shepard said.

After that every human went rigid and saluted to Anderson and he said "At ease." and head to Shepard.

"Are you ready Shepard?" Anderson asked. Shepard replied with a nod. "Nihlus will only do reconnaissance, so he won't be joining you but will lend support and additional information when necessary."

"Much appreciated." replied Shepard.

"Drop zone in 2 minutes." said Joker on the intercom.

"Good luck, Commando" said Anderson. And Shepard reply with a salute and made his way to the rest of the squad"

Nihlus knew that GDI Commandos isn't just a rank but also a high status that is similar to Krogan's Battlemasters. To earn that status you would have to pass a powerful training and selection program that have a 88% of recruits that never finished training and 6% of all who entered the program died or is seriously injured during training. He don't know what they do with their recruits to the program and he don't want to know since he liked sleeping at night.

Suddenly the cargo bay door opened and Nihlus heard Shepard calling the soldiers over the radio. "Drop in 5…4…3…2…1…JUMP!" Then the HK drive out the cargo door and landed softly with the help of its small Eezo core and a few jump jets. Next the marines, troopers, & raiders dive and activated their jump jets and landed behind the vehicle. Lastly Shepard and Nihlus also jump and landed on Eden Prime. There they saw a red sky as the Normandy glimmer into nothing as its stealth systems activated. Nihlus was already moving to scout the area and city, while the GDI troops prepare to move in a spear formation heading to the Dig Site.

GDI soldiers use standard issue weapons namely the GD-12 Werewolf rifle. It's an upgraded form of the old GD-11 used in Shanxi. It came standard with assault rifle, shotgun, and sniper attachments with railgun attachment for Zone infantry which replaces the sniper rifle attachment. For troops who want different attachment they can trade their attachments from either the shop or fellow soldiers, also the attachments traded could be re-sold at any GDI base for extra cash or to lessen the price of a different attachment. It helps save money and attachments.

GDI troops plus a HK move in a spear shape toward the Eden Prime Dig Site. They are 10 miles away from city limits when they heard the cracking of railgun fire and gunshots up ahead which means there is a firefight going on.

After a few silent steps to cliff there was 3 Riflemen and a Zone Raider behind what was left of the Hunter-Killer tank protecting 4 civilians armed with GD-12s and fighting what looked like human cyborg zombies and plain robot with a flashlight for an eye which only mean 1 thing, Geth.

'What is geth doing on Eden Prime?' Shepard thought.

"Alright, 3 Troopers, 4 Riflemen, and 2 Raiders on me. Everyone else head to the Dig Site with the Hunter-Killer and we'll meet you there with someone who know where the beacon is."

Everyone nodded and the Hunter-Killer and the rest head to the Dig Site while the ones with Shepard prepare to jump jet and flank the robots. "Raiders launch rockets on the robots, Riflemen provide covering fire, while Zone troopers attack from behind, on my mark." Shepard explained the plan.

Everyone nodded and Shepard initiated the attack "Mark!"

After that word was said, Jump jets activated and 10 weapons and rockets rain on their cybernetic foes. The Raiders launched their Scatter and EMP missiles, and Riflemen shoot the zombies while keeping the robots suppressed, and Shepard with the Troopers attack anything that is not GDI. The machines quickly changed targets and formation while the GDI troops they were attacking was surprised but now that the robots attention is else where they began to fight back. A raider's Scatter missiles have taken out a good portion of the cyborgs and the a few geth got EMPed and blasted wasn't able to get to cover, while the Riflemen taken out what was left of the cyborgs and have taken out a few of geth and kept the rest pinned to cover, which left the Troopers and Shepard to flank them from behind and destroyed what was left.

Shepard slowly approached the survivors and EVA automatically patches our radios together and said "Names and Rank!"

The Raider was the first to answer. "Ashley Williams, Gunnery Sergeant, sir."

The Rifleman left of Ashley said "Marcus Bishop, Corporal, sir."

The next Rifleman to his left said "Peter Sheridan, PFC, sir."

The last Rifleman on right of Ashley said "Martin Brass, Seargeant, sir."

"What happened here?" Shepard asked.

"Squad died while protecting them during the attacks almost died myself, but these guys," he said while pointing at the Raider and Riflemen "got me out before I become chopped liver." he said.

Shepard nodded and asked "Where are you taking them?" and pointed at the civilians.

"We were escorting them to the Dig Site to prepare it for your arrival before something blasted the HK and we rolled down the valley. We wake up and saw Brass's squad protecting us from those things" Ashley answered and pointed to the geth and its helpers and continued "We helped his squad or what was left of them and hunkered down behind the HK. Next wave have taken out what was left of his squad and we need all the help we have so we gave the lab coats weapons and have them help us, third wave was when you came in, sir."

"Are there any other Scrin besides the Buzzers?" Shepard asked.

"No none that if seen sir, only geth, buzzers, and those things." answered Ashley.

"Alright, let's move to the Dig Site and secure that Protean beacon." Shepard said.

"What Protean beacon?" a female scientist asked.

"The beacon you found on the Dig site that we were supposed to transport to the Citadel." Shepard said.

"We didn't find anything Protean, what we found a is another Tacitus and we were informed that you would bring it to the Philadelphia." a male scientist said.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Sir, we aren't told the whole truth." Kaidan said.

"I know, after this is done I'm going to have a chat with Nihlus."

"Who's Nihlus?" a scientist asked.

"Nihlus is a Turian Spectre." Shepard said "Alright, change of plans take the civilians to the subway while we secure the Tacitus." said to Ashley's team.

"Roger that." said Brass with a salute

"Can I come with you?" Ashley asked

"Are you sure they are going to be fine?" Shepard asked

"Yeah, there's a subway tunnel near the end of town and we didn't get that far away from the city limit anyway. And besides you need someone who knows the place." Brass answered.

"Alright, move out." Shepard ordered.

After that Shepard and his team salvage what was left of the HK and jump jetted back out of the valley while carrying 4 civilians, and then they parted ways. Brass's team went to the city while Shepard's team head to the Dig Site. After 2 minutes of walking and jump jetting they reached a clearing in the forest, to recharge their jump jets.

"Alright we need to keep movi-" before Shepard finished his order, the forest light up with pulse fire.

"AMBUSH!" Ashley yelled.

"Hit the deck!" Shepard yelled and everyone was prone and fired their respective weapons at the flashes. Then geth started pouring out of the forest into the clearing from the North and East in an L shaped crossfire.

"Troopers, 12 o'clock, Riflemen at 3, Raiders cover us, Move' Move' Move!" Shepard ordered his troops into action.

Shepard lead the Zone Troopers forward into the forest for cover and saw a large 4 legged walker with a large flashlight head surrounded by a swarm of buzzers and saw it charge up for an attack, and fired at a Zone Trooper that hit dead center on the chest an left a hole big enough for a head. Shepard yelled "Jackson, Bobby take out the geth troopers, Liz cover them. Kaiden, Ashley take out that thing's shield and buzzers, I'll bomb its legs!" As instructed the remaining Zone Troopers attack the geth troops, while the Raider support them with missiles and sonic fire on the geth and their walker.

Shepard position himself to the left of the walker while firing at any nearby geth with his railgun carbine while Ashley fired her EMP missiles and shut down the walker's shields while Kaidan fired a warp field at the buzzers that instantly killed them. Once its protection is out, Shepard jump jet across the battlefield and landed right on top to the walker's back and placed the new C-6 explosive charge that GDI Commandos can now use against tanks on it's neck.

Once the charge is placed he jump jet again behind a few fallen trees and said "Take Cover!" after that every human hide behind cover, There was an explosion that decapitated the walker which causes the rest of it to self destruct and few of the geth were thrown of their feet a couple of them are destroyed. Before the geth can get their bearings, GDI troops attack the still disorganized robotic troops and disabled what was left. Then they went back to assist the Riflemen and Raiders still engaging their opponent. They arrive by jump jet and got the geth to have taste of their own medicine by putting them into an L-shaped ambush themselves and quickly turn them to scrap.

After a head count, Kaiden said "We lost Private Isaac and Corporal Jones."

"How was Isaac killed?" Shepard asked solemnly.

"Pushed Robert and Irene out of the way of a geth missile and got blown to pieces. He died instantly." Kaiden answered grimly and gave Shepard their dog tags. Standard GDI procedure to give KIA soldier's dog tags to the founder's commanding officers to be returned to their families.

"Place a beacon for us to find them after our mission is finished." Shepard said. In GDI a casualty is considered a loss of a friend, soldier, and family member. It happens, but the felling of failing them and sending them to their deaths stay in your mind until you die or get closure.

"Alright, we need to get to the Dig Site to help our men who are still holding off the geth." Shepard said. "And let's pay them back for all the lives they took on Eden Prime by kicking them off our rock, Hoorah!"

"HOORAH, sir!" every soldier responded with a yell and prepares to move to the Dig Site, pumped up by the idea of having revenge. 'An eye for an eye' is a saying GDI takes to heart like what happened on Torfan was one very good example. And the geth are going to regret attacking GDI.

**Codex Entries: Integrated Combat suit**

**GDI needed a new armor for commandos. The aging Zone commando armor is too bulky, expensive, and inefficient. So Kassa Fabrication and Mitsubishi designed and built the Integrated Combat Suit or ICS to GDI Commandos, Kassa Fabrication also designed the Viking, Goliath, and Valkyrie armor systems for the other GDI troops while Mitsubishi manufactured the components which was a Hyperlite augmentation rig mounted on a Kevlar8 elasticized polymer core with medi-gel webbing in case of injury surrounded by 'Dragon Skin' body armor for added protection. The suit can be adapted to 6 different varieties; the first is the Soldier class suit which have strong magnetic holsters and strong exoskeleton that can make a commando sprint at 30 mph and carry 6 different weapon systems and enough space for grenades, its armor name is 'Legionnaire'. Second is the Infiltrator class have a built in reverse-engineered portable stealth generator used by Nod commando's in the 3rd Tiberium war that only cloaks when activated and only cloaks for a limited amount of time it's armor name is 'Ghost'. Third is the adept class have an extra implant in the suit that increases the users biotic power to be able to launch 2 singularities and magnifies the users biotic strength 3x it's armor name is 'Warlock'. Forth is the Engineer class suit which have 2 mini-fabricators for creating twice the amount of grenades, ammunition, and combat drones than other armors and have an EVA Unit solely designed to hack electronics, mechs, drones, and recently have been reported to hack geth for 10 seconds it's armor name is 'Pioneer'. Fifth is the Sentinel class that have the newly designed tech armor and secondary kinetic barriers that can withstand a blast from a mammoth tank it's armor name is 'Knight'. And the sixth is the Vanguard class have an EVA Unit biotic calculator that measures the distance of the target with amount of biotic power needed to deliver maximum damage to the enemy while using the least amount of effort by the user in their biotic charge it's armor name is 'Wizard'. Because of these suits, GDI re-design the Commando program into different 6 classes which decrease the number of drop-outs and fatalities in the program which also means more Commandos are ready for battle as specialized troops rather than its Jack-of-all-trades predecessor, but still have the quality to make them the best of the best that can handle every situation.**

**A/N: Opps almost forgot to place the Codex entry and what do you think of the new commando suit, the design is available in the command and conquers wiki but only the inside is different. What do you think of these fight scenes, If you don't like it review kindly because I'm juggling my fic deadline 4 homeworks and 3 tests in this week alone, please review this chapter to help me add more material for this story. I'm guessing you fans know those zombies are husks. Writing a fanfic in school is harder than I thought but I still manage. And remember the winner of the Shepard-Naming-Contest would be selected on the end of this week. That means Monday, so see you next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Tiberium Eclipse. Sorry for the long update last time I have to finish 4 homeworks, study for 3 tests and think up a good plot for the last chapter. Also this chapter includes 3 battles and I took me a while to get it right. And the best and only entry for the Shepard-Naming-Contest is an Alexander Shepard. So enjoy the story and thank you reviewers.**

"Tiberium" Normal speech

'Tiberium' Thought speech

**Tiberium Eclipse**

Nihlus is currently scouting the human city, or what's left of it. Humans are impaled by large spikes that lift them of the ground to be turned into half robots by the geth.

'Thoom' Nihlus shot an incoming geth drone.

Nihlus saw how they used human corpses as shock troops; Nihlus disliked the idea of using reanimated corpses as shock troops or meat shields because you can what humans call 'kill 2 bird with 1 stone'. You could increase the volume of the army with reanimated corpses from civilians to enemy soldiers and is dangerous enough to reduce the opponents morale with the possibility of fighting their dead and as long as there is someone on those spikes to make more. While it's a efficient way to increase the size of the army and destroy the enemy morale it's immoral and unethical as the dead doesn't deserve that. Now he is providing cover for civilians fleeing to the subway tunnels.

After the Relay 314 Incident GDI placed subway tunnels on every city on every planet as a form of public transport . When in an emergency the GDI commanding the planet would activate a protocol on every subway EVA in the city which sends a warning to nearby cities or GDI military bases and the subway would be used to evacuate civilians to an interconnected network of tunnels that is deep enough to protect them from mass accelerator weapons and contain railgun propelled trains that provide quick escape. The EVA use facial recognition to identify registered GDI civilians or soldiers and Aliens on official business or on vacation. Sonic barriers is activated if the EVA deemed the entrance is in danger and would deactivate momentarily if a civilian wanted to enter. If the subway is compromised weapons system become active in the form of sonic emitters, the civilians go inside the trains, and the EVA in charge declare this station as a compromised zone and all tracks leading to the station is switch to another station after every train is out of the station then all routes are sealed with sonic barriers that disintegrate anyone or thing that went through, and its emitters are several meters in to the wall of steel. And there is also an armory with 20 Werewolf rifles that every civilian is trained to fire at age 13 and protect the civilians as conscripts. So it's the perfect system to keep civilians out of the battle and gives them enough protection and time to flee if they are found.

Once Nihlus is done, he continued on his reconnaissance mission. He thinks that if the enemy already secured the Tacitus, the geth would need a way to transport it to their ship and the fastest way to reach it by the city's monorail system. And that was his earlier destination. Nihlus reached the monorail station after helping 3 pinned down squad of GDI soldiers, eliminated 16 geth scouts and troopers, and provide covering fire to civilians in 2 subway entrances. Once he eliminated the geth guarding the station he entered and found a familiar face. "Saren, Is that you? What are you doing here?" Nihlus said excitedly.

(25 minutes ago with Shepard)

During their way to the Dig Site they heard an emergency transmission coming from the Dig Site saying that they can't hold out any longer and geth with their friends are going to overrun us soon, they're also injured that needs medical attention. That got Shepard's team moving and when they reach the Dig Site they saw a few GDI Riflemen and a couple of Zone troopers garrisoning on what Ashley said is the Dig Site's warehouse turned bunker that managed to keep the zombies out while still allowing the soldiers to open fire at the enemy. After the soldiers defeat the ongoing wave the next wave has more troops than before and they can't stop that so Shepard decide to intervene. "Riflemen jump jet to the roof and provide covering fire, Troopers take out as many of those cyborgs as possible, and Raiders take out their drone support and heavy units. Go" Shepard ordered.

The Riflemen, Zone Troopers, and Raiders jump jet to the warehouse as reinforcements. The troops inside the warehouse showed signs of relief that there are troops willing to help them. And with an increase in morale, the defending soldiers attack with increased vigor and eliminated geth left and right. Shepard jump jet with the Riflemen and take a sniper position taught in Infiltrator class and take out 7 geth troops before the wave is repelled. Shepard came inside the warehouse and said "Heard you boys needed some help," and opened his Commando helmet and continued "We came as fast as we could."

A Zone Raider came to Shepard direction and said "You magnificent son of a b***h," she shook Shepard's hand and continued "a Commando coming to help us is the last thing I thought to see."

Shepard smiled and said "Name and rank, soldier."

The Zone Raider said "Sergeant Janet Davis, 8th Zone Raider Platoon, sir."

"You're the one who sent the distress call?" Shepard asked.

"Yes sir, glad that call came through." Sergeant Davis replied.

Shepard asked "Where is the Tacitus?"

Sergeant Davis answered "Egg-heads say they place it in out-processing to be extracted today, which is that building filled with geth." pointing at a building garrisoned by geth troopers. "Probably already have the Tacitus, sir"

Suddenly Kaiden came in and said "Sorry to interrupt, but our synthetic friends are getting a bit restless!" pointing at an incoming wave of geth troopers, drones, heavies, and a walker.

Janet said "Thanks for the rescue, but I hope it ain't just you."

Shepard ignored that question and instead talked to his helmet communicator and said "Jenkins, would you mind crashing our little party?"

"With pleasure, sir." Jenkins voiced rang over the radio.

Right after Jenkins said that explosions are coming from the geth but surprisingly it's coming from behind the wave. When the geth turned around they saw a GDI HK IFV, squads worth of Riflemen, Zone troopers and Raiders, and 2 GDI Wolverine Mk3s.

The second set of heavier reinforcements annihilates the geth wave going to attack the warehouse and the geth garrisoning in the buildings. The Wolverines cut down geth infantry with their armor-piercing slugs, while infantry clear and secure buildings and the HK attack the geth walker with EMP missiles and anti-armor Rail guns fire. After half a minute of intense fighting the Dig Site is secure and the only geth left are pieces of scrap.

"Ashley, check out-processing for the Tacitus." Shepard ordered as Ashley walked to out-processing.

Shepard approached the Hunter-Killer as Corporal Jenkins exited "What took you so long?" Shepard asked humorously.

Jenkins said "Picked up hitch hikers along the way and those hitch hikers lend us their Wolverines." while pointing at GDI's new Wolverine Mk3 which looks like a larger YMIR mech with interchangeable 'arms' which can be railguns for anti-tank engagements, chainguns for anti-infantry, sonic emitters for all-of-the-above, and missile battries for any number of reasons. 1 of the wolverines are equiped with both a chaingun and a missile battery while the other is equiped with a railgun and a sonic emmiter;

"Sergeant Davis, order your men to get to the subway and escape, the Wolverines would escort you to the nearest entrance." Shepard ordered.

Ashley came back to Shepard and said "The Tacitus isn't there, sir."

"Wait, what Tacitus?" Jenkins asked.

"I'll fill you in on the way, right now we need to find out where the geth took that Tacitus." Shepard said.

"Sir, maybe they are still transporting it to their ship which would be in the center of the city, and the quickest way to get to the center without getting fried is by the city's monorail." Kaiden suggested.

"Alright, we have to get to the monorail where the geth should be in the middle of transporting it."

Everyone from the original shore party followed Shepard as he fills everyone on what happened after Shepard's team split up to help Ashley's team, how the scientist say that it's a Tacitus and not a beacon, and when they were ambushed and lost 2 good people.

The team arrives at the station after 7 minutes of running. Shepard arrived 2 minutes earlier and told everyone to take cover as the geth already secured the monorail system. Shepard prepared everyone to ambush the geth the HK would take on the largest geth (geth prime) with Riflemen providing covering fire while Raiders and Troopers take out as much geth as possible.

The geth was caught by surprise by the ambush. With their geth prime occupied and the enemies' infantry have destroyed half of their numbers in the ambush, GDI has the advantage of numbers and firepower. And with their Prime disabled by an EMP missile and a shot to its head by an armor-piercing round, the HK turned to help destroy the rest of the geth. After 20 seconds of a one-sided battle the geth has been neutralized, Shepard and the company strength troops went inside the station, just in time to saw Nihlus almost got a hole in his head.

Keyword is almost as Shepard's quick reflexes shot the gun Turian next to Nihlus is using which caused Nihlus' instincts to kick in and actually kick him in the chest before he jumped away from the Turian. Nihlus has a shocked look on his face as in his mind his best friend just stabbed, shot and biotically warped him in the back. And if it wasn't for his battle instincts Nihlus would have been riddled with holes from what he thought was dead geth. As Nihlus found cover nearby a wall, Shepard saw the Turian he shot on the platform holding the Tacitus in his hand and said "Focus fire on the Turian!"

"Which one?" A Trooper said.

"The one running away with the Tacitus d*** it!" Shepard yelled as Riflemen provide covering fire with Zone Troopers take pot shots at geth while Raiders rain death from above in the form of Scatter missiles. Shepard saw the Turian trying to escape by going through a tunnel that lead to the monorail and said "Ashley, Kaiden, Jenkins on me, Mike you're in charge!" With that Shepard jump jetted across the station with Ashley, Kaiden and Jenkins behind him as he chased the Turian through the tunnel and into the monorail platform.

"Max, Nell, & Wes go JAS (Jump and Support) our Turian pal, everyone else rain hell." Shepard heard Mike's order on the squad radio.

After chasing the Turian across the station the Turain throws a biotic warp at a loose overhead pillar dropping debris on top of Shepard's team. Shepard dives right before while buzzers swarm around the Turian but it isn't shredding him and with a wave of his hand the buzzers attack Shepard's team. Kaiden quickly launched a warp field and Ashley fires sonic missiles and sonic waves at the swarm of buzzers while Shepard and Jenkins fired a storm of bullets from their Werewolf rifles. Shepard used his carbine railgun module while Jenkins activated its light MG module. While Shepard's team are fighting buzzers Saren escaped by using a monorail train. Right after the buzzers are defeated the rest of the platoon and Nihlus came through the tunnel.

"Thanks Shepard, you saved my head back there, Shepard." Nihlus said.

"Anytime, but explain why we are after a Tacitus and not a Protean beacon?" Shepard asked

"Later, right now we have to focus on getting it back." Nihlus said.

"Fine, but we are going to have a chat later." Shepard said and a little intimidation wouldn't hurt.

Shepard has everyone board the Monorail and prepare it to follow Saren while Shepard informed the HK driver to meet at Eden Prime Central Monorail Station, and informed Anderson on current situations.

"So, it was a Tacitus the whole time." Anderson stated.

"Correct sir, the archaeologist dig out the Tacitus and sent word to the Philadelphia that they found a Tacitus. But the message was intercepted just as another transmission said that the dig on Eden Prime found a Protean artifact and would need Council help to decipher it. While another transmission from what the scientist thought was from the Philadelphia, they were ordered to prepare the Tacitus for off-world transport. Someone intercepted secure GDI military transmission and tricked everyone that the transmission is secure." Shepard reported.

"I see well we manage to provide support to retreating forces and all GDI assets above ground within this city are your team and the Normandy. The Normandy is currently in orbit to provide ion cannon fire-support and giving firing coordinates to planet-side artillery platforms bombarding large pockets of geth or Scrin and GDI reinforcement from surrounding bases would arrive at Eden Prime's city limit in 5 minutes and would reach the Central Station in 15 minutes. So get it done, fast." Anderson said.

Shepard nodded and closes the connection while boarding the Monorail as Kaiden's EVA asked the stations EVA to send them to Central station as fast as possible. The stations EVA overrides the Monorails safety system and sends them 3 times normal speed. Some of the men lost their balance from the sudden acceleration but regained their balance before they fall.

Shepard saw Nihlus sitting at the edge of the seat and sat next to him "You know him?" Shepard asked.

"Who?" Nihlus faked ignorance.

"A certain Turian who ran off with a Tacitus in his hands and nearly blow your head off." Shepard said

"Is it that obvious?" Nihlus asked.

"You were clenching and un-clenching your fists." Shepard said.

"Rookie mistake." Nihlus stated with a grunt and continued "His name is Saren Arterius and he's a Spectre like me, he was my mentor and sometimes partner when some of our missions require teamwork. Having someone you would trust your life to put a pistol to your head just feels wrong."

"Friends don't betray friends, when we get him back you'll be the first person to ask him questions." Shepard said.

Nihlus smiled or the turian equivalent of a grin and said "You know I'm evaluating to see if you are worthy of a Spectre status saving your evaluator earned you a few extra points."

Shepard smiled as Kaiden said "Sir, we would arrive at Central station in 30 second."

Shepard nodded and prepared his gear with everyone else as the Monorail slow down and docked at the empty Central station. Before arriving at the station Shepard ordered the HK team to be ready to make a lot of noise once we arrive at the station. Once the geth are occupied most of the ground team would help the HK while Shepard, Kaiden, Nihlus, and Jenkins look for Saren. After the Monorail doors open Ashley and most of the platoon went to help the HK while Shepard, Nihlus, Kaiden and Jenkins find Saren. You can hear the intense battle outside and GDI reinforcements is currently fighting geth troops on the city's outskirts and would get here in 6-9 minutes, but by then Saren would have escaped.

The Normandy is also in geo-synchronous orbit above the city to providing fire support in the form of small ion-cannon strikes to provide support to pinned units by obliterating the enemy. Any soldier can call in an ion-cannon strike because the EVA on every suit can transmit coordinates of enemy positions which is verified by the ship's or satellites sensors if there are hostiles in those areas and if friendly units is far enough away for the ion-blast doesn't cause friendly fire, the EVAs on-board the ship is allowed to refine the targeting position to cause minimal damage to friendlies and maximum damage to hostiles. To be allowed to refine the targeting position requires approval from the Captain or XO of the ship or the Officer in-charge of Ion-cannon control on the planet.

There on a platform that overlooks the city that have a squid like design that is the size of a dreadnought is Saren Arterius hacking what looked like a control console, and right next to him is a globe with spinning designs that could hypnotize you. Suddenly the sounds of a thousand razor blades ring in the air. Saren seems to be alerted and pulls out a pistol and fires at Shepard's team. Then the sounds got louder until the rush out from ventilation shafts along the floor. Before Shepard could warn anyone the swarm of Buzzers attacked the closest intruder, which happens to be Corporal Jenkins. His cries for help turns from screams into strangled gurgles as the buzzers cut Jenkins into shreds. Before the swarm could get close enough to attack another soul Kaiden launched a warp field, Nihlus threw an incendiary grenade and Shepard fire an Incinerate power at the swarm of buzzers. Kaiden's warp field kills half of the swarm that is in the middle that splits the swarm in 2 as Nihlus and Shepard killed the rest. With the Buzzers dealt with and the geth is losing to GDI troops outside Saren is all alone, or so they thought. Then out of nowhere Scrin infantry units appear between Saren and Shepard's team raining plasma disc on Shepard and his team. Soon another fire fight ensues with the Scrin forces outnumbering Shepard's team 4 to 1, Shepard's team are in trouble.

Shepard uses his helmet radio and said "Ashley we're pinned down and could use some help here!" over the sound of gun fire.

Shepard got a reply "Alright, Mike can handle the rest from here, where are you exactly?" Ashley asked.

"West side of the station overlooking Saren's dreadnought, and hurry he's about to escape." Shepard answered and Ashley said.

"We'll be there in a minute, just hang in there." and Shepard cut the radio and told Nihlus and Kaiden who are both hunkered down on a fallen pillar that used to hold the roof while Shepard was behind a corner.

"Reinforcements in 1 minute, take out as many as we can." Both of them nodded and began to fight the Scrin. The Scrin forces are 6 shock troops, 4 Ravagers, and 5 Scrin unit designations 'Shrike' that seems to be protecting Saren. Kaiden and Nihlus' pillar won't hold out before Ashley could get here so Shepard activated his suits stealth systems and climb up to a platform above him and warned Nihlus "Get ready to jump jet to the platform above you, I'll distract them." over the radio and prepared his sonic grenades and flings them into the middle of the Scrin formation. After 2 seconds the sonic grenades explodes and kills 3 Ravagers, 3 Shock troops, and 2 Shrike. During the sonic explosion Nihlus jump jetted to the platform above him before the fallen pillar turned into a sickly green color . While the Scrin is disorientated Shepard fires his Carbine Railgun that kills the remaining Scrin troops and jump jetted a few meters behind Saren and said "Drop your weapons and put your hand in the air!" Saren turned and grabbed the Tacitus and in an instant teleported to nearby door and started running. Shepard run after him as Nihlus followed, since Kaiden has been hit with a stray plasma disc and is currently resting near the Tiberium infested pillar to regenerate since he is a Tiberium Mutant. Nihlus explained to Shepard why Kaiden isn't with him and continues to run after Saren. Shepard ran while firing his weapon that took out his shields and a round hit Saren in his arm which made him drop the Tacitus and a stray round hit dead center on the Tacitus.

"NO!" Saren screamed as a Scrin unit InOps labeled a Mastermind appears and fires its plasma cutter which forces Shepard and Nihlus to duck. While Shepard and Nihlus is occupied the Mastermind teleported Saren and the Mastermind itself away, most likely back to his ship as its seen taking off fired its FTL drives and escaped. As Shepard is standing up his eyes lock on the Tacitus.

Nihlus saw this and yelled "Shepard the Tacitus is damaged don't look at it!" But Shepard's eyes can't stop looking at it until visions filled Shepard's mind. As Shepard's mind becomes overloaded with visions Ashley's team and Kaiden in tow saw what happened and watched as the Tacitus become increasingly unstable until it explode and sent a wave of energy that knocked every one of their feet and when they stand up they saw Shepard face down and unconscious.

Kaiden was the first to snap out of his stupor and said "Anderson, Shepard is down and he needs medical attention."

From the radio Anderson's voice is heard "Roger that, the Normandy is going out of orbit and is heading your destination. According to reports from the troops on the ground all hostile forces seemed to teleported back to their ship as there is no sign of Scrin and Geth on Eden Prime city, but they are double checking just to be sure there that all geth and Scrin are out of this planet. Also I've received reports of Tiberium on Eden Prime city, is it true?" Anderson reported and asked.

"Yes sir, Ravagers attacked us on the station and the Tiberium is spreading, sir." Kaiden answered.

"Alright, I'll ask Admiral Locke to send a ZOCOM division to clean up the city, in the mean time get Shepard out of the station and get ready for pick up." Anderson said to Kaiden.

Kaiden nodded, cut the radio feed, and picked up Shepard and told the platoon to get ready for pick up. Everyone nodded and walked outside and hope their XO is going to be fine.

**Codex Entry: Scrin**

**The Scrin is an enigmatic race of aliens that is seen 3 times in human history but its appearance among other species are non-existent. The Scrin use technologies derived from Tiberium and have no evidence of ever using Mass Effect technology. The Scrin's physiology is also unknown since every Scrin specimen degrades to quickly when it doesn't receive Tiberium radiation from the Control Node or when it dies and doesn't accept Tiberium radiation which means every Scrin sample is now Tiberium dust. But several of their technologies remain and are currently still being reverse-engineered by GDI R&D. The Scrin first appears during the late Third-Tiberium war after a liquid Tiberium explosion decimated Eastern Europe and turned it into a Red Zone. Scrin also appears on the Planet of Akuze and is responsible for nearly wiping out the local wildlife and population with Tiberium and this time the Scrin plans to conquer a planet first then accelerate Tiberium growth, but GDI troops manage to eliminate Scrin force using the same strategy used in the Third-Tiberium war, by discovering and destroying its underground Control Node. On Akuze the Scrin shows it's also advancing as their technologies and strategies also advance but still have a weakness from sonic weaponry. The Scrin's third appearance is on Eden Prime aiding Rouge Spectre Saren Arterius. From decoded and translated transmission between Saren and his Allies the identity of the sub-faction who attacked Eden Prime is called Reaper-16. And the leader who is in charge of attacking Akuze is labelled Foreman-373.**

**A/N: Phew that took longer than I thought, anyway what do you think of the battles also I thought about what would have happened if a Tacitus actually explodes and from videos of the unstable Tacitus I came up with idea of it actually exploding and again sorry for the long update. Also review if I miss a certain detail about the codex and a certain something. Good-bye =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Tiberium Eclipse. Sorry for the long update but to me quality over quantity is my main concern. You wouldn't want 20 pages of crud that you wouldn't even look would you. Any ideas would help to spice up this story even more if I deem them worthy and might speed up the thinking process. Lastly thanks for everyone who review my story. Just enjoy the show.**

**Tiberium Eclipse**

_"Nathan, are you sure we are going the right way?" Shepard asked Nathan Rogers, the HK driver._

_"Yeah InOps said this is the place." Nathan said from the wheel._

_"How could InOps sometimes get some info right to the letter but get other of the stuff so wrong it might as well have been a blank sheet of paper is unbelievable ." said a Riflewoman in the back seat._

_"Come on Tasha, you know the old saying about InOps. It's when they are in trouble that they do their job right." Alexander Shepard answered the Riflewoman whose name is Tasha Flores._

_"You got that right, Alex. I mean when the universe is safe their info is worth crud, but when their live are on the line it looks like the enemy just gave them the correct information." a Rifleman next to Shepard said._

_"I know Morgan, it's like they are just lazy." Tasha said to a Morgan Spencer._

_"Seattle down people we are here on a mission, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get back to the ship for some R&R." said a Rifleman who has a commanding presence in the front passenger seat, but a comment broke that._

_"Serge, you just want to go finish this fast because you want to continue your date with a certain Gunnery Sergeant Alice Tang." said a smiling Tasha._

"_Shut up, Tasha!" said an embarrassed sergeant Joseph Flack._

_"Wait, wait, wait, since when have you managed to have the guts to ask her out, Boss?" Nathan said while driving._

_"You too, Nathan!" said a mad Joseph._

_"Our LT already has a girlfriend, maybe in a couple of years me, Alex, and Nathan would be uncles and Tasha would be called an aunt." said a happy Morgan_

_"Ha-ha-ha-ha." everyone laughed._

_"Alright, Boys pay up." Tasha said suddenly._

_And every male in the HK other than Joseph started giving Tasha 550 credits each. Jason asked in a very calm voice "What hell is going on here!"_

_"We have a bet on who can guess the closest date our commanding officer has finally asked a certain girl out and I won." Tasha answered happily while counting her winnings._

_"Guys, we're here." Nathan said seriously as everyone on the HK went to serious 'mission mode', as he saw the abandoned Capital City of Akuze, which is named New Sydney which is currently showing evidence of a familiar green crystal currently eating the city. _

_Joseph activated his helmet radio and said "This is HK-1 to HK-2 to 10. Keep your eyes peeled and you're asses covered. I have a bad feeling of this place." Joseph finished and deactivated the radio and exited the vehicle. Most of the troops assigned to contain the outbreak on Akuze suspect that this is because of mishandling of smuggled Tiberium from Earth._

_HK-1 is 1 of 10 Hunter-Killers deployed to investigate the Capital of Akuze. Every Riflemen and Zone Infantry in HK- 1 until 10 exited the vehicle leaving the drivers and turret operator as the remaining occupants of the IFV and our Lieutenant Joseph activated his EVA to link with the GDS Adana, a GDI ZOCOM cruiser assigned to investigate the presence of Tiberium to the colony and said "This is Lieutenant Joseph Flack, we arrived at New Sydney and relaying scan result of the Tiberium in the area, any orders Captain?"_

_"I got it. Scan results show that this is '2__nd__ Gen' Tiberium. Go inside the city and place Sonic Mines around every patch of Tiberium until we bring in a full division for Tiberium clean up." a male voice said through the radio which is Captain James Latimer._

_"Roger that." and cut the feed and said to the rest "Alright, HK's slowly patrol the streets and place beacons on large fields for sonic bombardment with 2 Riflemen for each HK to place sonic mines. Everyone else get around and inside those buildings to find small shards of them and blast them with the sonic rifle. Move out."_

_As Jason finished his order everyone was ready to move out. But, before they could walk 5 feet sirens sounded as the monotone female EVA unit said "Alert, Scrin aircraft signatures detected approaching new Sydney, visual contact in 10 second."_

_Approaching from the northwest of the city are 35 ships that is similar to Earth Manta rays, before they went extinct. _

_"LOOK OUT!" Tasha said as a 'Stormrider' started attacking the squads and the HKs._

_"GET BACK TO THE HKs MOVE IT, MOVE IT." Jason commanded as the squad sprints to the nearby HK._

_Several Riflemen died before reaching the HKs because of the Stormrider's energy weapons make accurate and deadly shots. The HKs and Zone Raiders use their shoulder mounted missile launchers fired their EMP and RPG missiles while the Riflemen and Zone Troopers with the aid of the EVA units as enhanced targeting systems with the Werewolf's railgun module started shooting down a dozen Stormriders. Tasha, Alex, and Joseph are firing through the HK's firing port with Morgan taking the HKs turret controls. Nathan and other HK drivers started driving the HK to the pick-up point just outside the city._

_"This is Lieutenant Joseph Flack; we request anti-air support against Scrin Stormriders, sir!" Jason said to the radio, but the reply is only static._

_Joseph tried again "This is Lieutenant Commander Joseph Flack, we request anti-air support, sir!" again the reply is static._

_Then out of nowhere streaks of light are seen near the pick-up point and impacted the mountains leaving clouds of dust, rock, and molten metal on the landscape. Which mush to everyone horror, it's the remains of the GDS Adana and her Frigate escorts. On the clearing everyone saw 10 smoldering remains of GDI's newest multi-purpose transport aircraft capable of FTL, the V-53 Bull. There are also 6 'Planetary Assault Carrier' heading towards the convoy with 8 'Desolator Warship'. From that moment on everyone inside the HKs knew they are now on their own._

_Nathan is focusing on getting their friends to the nearest GDI base 10 miles away south west of their position. Before they could turn the PACs* and the Warships started attacking and destroyed 2 of the HKs. Then a Desolator warship that starts to rain a barrage of plasma discs on the path of the HK pack. Nathan managed to avoid a few of them but not all of them which heavily damaged the HK and destroyed the turret. The second barrage was launched and started to decimated most to the Hunter-Killers until the third barrage hit the sides of the HK , causing it to crash._

(Inside Normandy's medical bay)

"GAH! HAH! HAH!" Shepard is panting as he looked around, once Shepard noticed he is inside the Normandy's medical bay with a familiar blue lighting, he began to calm down a bit. He remembered the Akuze Attack that killed all his friends, crew mates, and his second family, the only reason Shepard survived is because the Scrin thought he was dead when his HK crashed and are focusing on the rest of the retreating HKs. This gave him just enough time to hide in covert Barrack hidden in the mountain. After 3 weeks of surviving, scouting, and harassing a nearby Scrin base a squad of Zone Riflemen accidentally found his Barracks during an Ion Storm and he was escorted to a ZOCOM base after the storm subsided, and the rest is history.

After 10 seconds of controlling his breathing the door to the Medical bay opened, as Doctor Chakwas entered with Kaiden, Ashley, and Anderson.

"You gave us quite the scare Shepard." Chakwas said as she checked Shepard vitals.

"How are you feeling Shepard, you look like you've been raised from the dead." Kaiden said.

"I feel like I did." Shepard said while feeling the headache that turn normal people's brains to jelly.

"Is he going to be fine Doc?" Anderson worriedly said.

"Well, physically all he need is rest and a band-aid medi-gel from the blow to the head, but his brain shows abnormal brainwave activity that suggests intense dreaming."

"It wasn't a dream. It was … something, a memory or a message maybe." Shepard said solemnly.

"Is that even possible?" Kaiden asked.

"Maybe, from studies shown from shown from test on the original Tacitus said that there would be a failsafe protocol to preserve all of its information temporarily on a host's brain to be dumped on another Tacitus. Kind of like a temporary flash drive." Anderson explained.

"I'll add this to my report." Chakwas said as she walked to her desk and started typing her report.

"Thank you doctor," Anderson said to Chakwas.

"What happens if the information is not dumped into another Tacitus?" Shepard asked.

"We don't know. GDI Brass wants InOps to see if they could copy or extract the information without harming you with the easiest way to be 1 Tacitus short. After we are done in reporting Saren as a rogue Spectre we are going to the GDSS Philadelphia."

"What happened on Eden Prime?" Shepard asked tiredly.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" Anderson asked.

"I'll have the bad news first." Shepard said.

"Bad news is that Saren got away, the Tacitus is destroyed when you stared at it for a full minute before it explodes into a million pieces, and you were knocked out cold because of it." Kaiden said plainly.

"We lost 47 GDI troops and 31 civilian casualties in the city. Isaac's body is in the cargo hold with Jones'. Robert and Irene request to bring Isaac to Sirona for his funeral, and Jones' sister request for his body to be cremated, and what was left of Jenkins is to be delivered to Earth to be cremated also. All of their personal effects are boxed up ready to be delivered to a relative." Anderson said solemnly this time.

"Don't worry Jones' sister agreed to pick him up on the Citadel, Robert and Irene know how important this is so they agree to finish the mission before putting Isaac to rest. Isaac's brother agreed to deliver him to Sirona to prepare him for his funeral which would be held in 3 weeks." Anderson finished.

"Good news is that Eden Prime is now geth and Scrin free but a ZOCOM division is called in to quarantine and disintegrate every Tiberium shard/rock/crystal in the city." Kaiden said listing the good news.

"So there is no good news at all?" Shepard asked. His reply is Kaiden nodding his head. "How long was I out?" Shepard asked again.

"3 hours, we're currently on route to the Citadel so that Nihlus would deliver evidence to revoke Saren's Spectre status." Anderson said.

"That reminds me, where is Nihlus?" Shepard asked.

"He's in the communication's room briefing the Council on what happened." Kaiden answered.

Shepard nodded and started to stand up and walk to the exit until Docter Chakwas stopped him and said "And where do you think you're you going? I haven't finished running your diagnostics and you are in no condition to be walking around the Normandy!"

"Don't worry Doc; I'll just walk to the comm room and have a chat with Nihlus and come back here." Shepard said.

"That's what I'm worried about, but I know Commandoes are tougher than they look so a walk wouldn't hurt." Chakwas said.

Shepard nodded and exited the medical bay with Ashley and Kaiden walking right behind him. Shepard entered the communication room and heard Nihlus and the Council finishing their discussion.

"Very well, we will be waiting for your full report once you arrived at the Citadel." the Turian Councilor said and cut the connection just as Shepard entered the room.

Nihlus turned and asked "Shepard, how are you doing?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do Nihlus and start by explaining how you seem to know about the Tacitus being in Eden Prime in the first place." Shepard said with a scowl.

Nihlus knew that a GDI commando could put the best Asari commando to shame in terms of skill, battle prowess and training may even make a krogan think twice about attacking a GDI commando. And according to a few people who saw GDI Commandos in-action and live to tell about it is that Commandos could kill a human or asari a total of 15 different ways, a turian 8 different ways, a batarian 10 different ways and a salarian 7 different ways and that is with only their bare hands. Right now Nihlus is imagining the possible 8 different ways Shepard could kill him right now if he answered wrong.

"The GDI Board was the one who informed the Council of the Tacitus and is using the Protean beacon as answer for lower ranking officers that don't need to know to prevent a scandal in GDI's population, and giving us a chance to study a Tacitus would help strengthen relations between GDI and the Citadel government." Nihlus answered like he rehearsed the answer while waiting 3 hours for Shepard to wake up.

"That's funny, because the GDI Director said that they told the Council that they never said anything about a Tacitus." Shepard replied.

"Shepard is right." Captain Anderson said as he entered the communication room and continued. "The GDI Board is just as shocked about a Tacitus being uncovered on Eden Prime."

"That can't be right, GDI specifically said they have discovered a Tacitus on Eden Prime and is willing to share it to strengthen relation between GDI and the Council." Nihlus said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Could the transmissions have been tampered with?" Shepard asked.

"It's possible but it's not easy. GDI Class I EVAs check for signs tampering with the comm buoys every hour. If there is a sign of tampering there would be a warning and the buoy is immediately isolated from the system with its previous data stream is spread out on 7 other comm buoys while the same EVA sends a message to the closest engineering team to fix and reset the buoy. To do that they would need someone to hack the specific comm buoy where the transmission is being delivered through and divert the video transmission to a different destination and to pretend to be the Council and once they close the transmission they set the buoy exactly as they left it so when the EVA programs inspects that buoy it would think that nothing is wrong. The Council's security isn't easy to tamper with either, but this time they trick C-Sec thinking it came from GDI Director Board. It would have been difficult to do any of that but it is possible by a slim chance." Anderson said.

"You would need to hack the buoy in advance of 3 minute after an EVA check, intercept and decrypt the transmission, replace the intercepted transmission with another to fool the other side, and reply GDI's video conversation with an exact replica of the Council same goes to exact GDI Board replicas for the Council, and you would also need to know when the transmission is being sent and filter that one specific transmission from hundreds of other transmissions, and the intercepted transmission must not show any delays since in military transmissions delays are an obvious sign of tampering. And you would need to remove any evidence that the buoys are tampered at all. You would need a Citadel sized super-computer to even have a chance to pull it off. But fooling both the Council and GDI brass, even I don't know how to do that." Kaiden explained further.

"Maybe the geth could have filtered, intercepted, and decrypt the transmission without a delay. But to fool the Council and the Board of Directors would need organic thinking. And if I know Saren he could fool the Council and GDI board. So he is currently our main suspect." Anderson said.

"I'll report to this to the Council once we arrive to the Citadel." Nihlus said.

"And I'll report to GDI Directors on what we found out. Shepard and Kaiden you're dismissed and Ashley can you tell them what happened on Eden Prime in your point of view." Shepard and Kaiden saluted and exited the room while Ashley stayed to brief the Board of Directors.

Once Kaiden and Shepard is at the crew deck Shepard asked "By the way, why is Ashley inside the Normandy?"

"She said she would like to help anyway she can and she said being stationed here is where she would do the most good." Kaiden said.

"Well I'll be in the medical bay with Chakwas." Shepard said and Kaiden went to chat with the Riflemen in the mess hall while Shepard went to the medical bay to rest a bit.

(2 Hours Later Widow Nebula)

"Unidentified GDI Frigate you are entering Council space, state your business and identification." a voice said on the radio, which sounded turian.

"This is the GDS Normandy we are escorting a Citadel Spectre en-route for a Council meeting." Joker answered.

"Affirmative, you are advised to follow the route transmitted to your docking port. Any deviation from this course would not be recommended." The Turian Controller warned as 2 Turian Frigates escort the Normandy to the designated docking port.

"No, this is not threatening at all." Joker said in a sarcastic voice once the radio is turned off.

"Just follow the instructions set by the good trigger-happy turian so we don't get shoot down." Shepard said in an equally sarcastic voice.

"Hey that is the GDS Washington D.C. what is it doing here?" Joker asked as he saw the GDI Cruiser parked next to the port the Normandy should be parked.

"It's here because they are here to escort Director Knight to this meeting." Anderson answered.

"Don't worry she is protected with a Riflemen squad with 2 Commandos to protect her." Anderson explained before Shepard could voice his concern.

(Normandy Airlock)

"Shepard the Council is having a hearing in an hour now on Saren's involvement in invading a GDI world. Nihlus have gone ahead to give the Council his full report on the event and now you and you're squad are called to GDI's Embassy by ambassador Udina for our side of the story." Anderson said to Shepard inside the Citadel walking to the public transport car.

Shepard, Ashley, and Kaiden are still in their armor and are armed with side arms for protection. The C-Sec officer in charge of Customs led them into the C-Sec office and directs them to a security checkpoint to scan for anything illegal. Once that is done they direct them to a public transport to bring them to the GDI's Embassy on Zakera Ward.

After 2 minutes of driving/flying, Shepard arrived at the Embassy. The front entrance is protected with 4 Riflemen and 2 Zone Troopers, but Shepard knows that the other half of their squad is inside ready to come out at the hint of a firefight. Shepard arrived at the entrance with his team as they went through security checks with GDI's most advanced sensors that could even inspect the individual red blood cell in a body. GDI's paranoid nature originated when it's former rival can turn people, tanks, and entire bases invisible, is what keep this organization standing after 5 Tiberium wars, 2 hostile alien invasions, and prevent more than a dozen worst-case scenario situations. This made GDI sensors the most advanced and accurate in the galaxy even rivaling Salarian sensors and could in-fact detect the Normandy if they know where to look the problem is that it cost a lot of money to make it so it's only available in key positions.

After the security checks, Shepard and his team walked found Anderson waiting for them in elevator and went to the conference-floor. Where they then heard what seems like an argument.

"The Council is stonewalling us!" said someone said in a harsh tone. "They would do anything to smite us and this attack is just the news they have been waiting for." the male voice said.

"I understand your anger," said a female voice. "But as much as hate it, they have a reason to. That doesn't mean we should just give up."

Anderson opened the door to the conference room and asked "Ambassador Udina, Director Knight I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nothing important we are just discussing usual political BS." the female said which happen to be Director-General Katherine Knight daughter of former Director-General Rachel Knight and right now is the most powerful human female in GDI space. Standing on the corner of the room are 2 Commandos

"Director, the Captain is here to attend the hearing on the attack on Eden Prime incase the Council have any questions." Ambassador Udina explained.

"Don't worry I read the full report and I watched the vid of the operation." GDI's Director-General said.

"They are having a hearing now?" Shepard asked.

"That is correct. I came to the Citadel on official business, when I heard what happened on Eden Prime I immediately took charge and is now here to represent GDI's interest in this attack." Director Knight said.

"Director, the hearing is in 30 minute and that should be enough time to get there in time." Udina said

"Thank you Ambassador, meet us on the Embassy's hangar. And Anderson, nice to see you again." Director Knight said with a smile as she left the room.

"Sir, is she…?" Kaiden asked, shocked that Anderson knows GDI's Director-General.

"No, she is just a good friend from GDI Officers Academy. I always imagined her becoming Director-General of GDI after we graduate." Anderson said while reminiscing his youth.

"Go on ahead; I'll file my report on the mission. I'm not a very good witness if I'm on a ship 500 miles above." Anderson said. Shepard, Kaiden, & Ashley saluted and entered the elevator while Anderson went inside another room down the corridor. They stopped on the top floor hangar dock where a few private transports are waiting with the driver entering the car once he saw Shepard.

He was ordered to ferry Shepard and his team to the Citadel tower for a hearing. "To the Citadel tower, right?" the driver asked.

"Yep." Shepard replied. The driver nodded and activated the vehicle heading to the Citadel tower.

Once there Shepard walked through the Citadel ring and went through security checks to confiscate their weapons for safety reasons and once they are cleared through they entered the elevator waited. After waiting for 3 minutes and listen to advertisements Kaiden said "I could hack the elevator to go faster."

"Do it." Shepard ordered.

Kaiden synced up his EVA and Omni-tool to and hacked the elevator and could feel it go faster but not by much. After another 3 minutes of waiting the elevator arrived at the Council Chamber on top of the Citadel Tower.

"I think that is the longest elevator ride in the history of the galaxy." Ashley said.

"Well this tower is three times the height of the Scrin tower in Italy. I think?" Kaiden said.

"Come on they are probably waiting for us." Shepard said while exiting the elevator.

After a secondary check they are cleared to enter the Council Chamber. Inside the chamber is the Citadel Council, ambassadors from every species, several other VIPs that seem to be concerned about why the geth is attacking right now and Shepard heard whispers of a new Rachni in the form of Scrin. The Council is standing on the podium with Ambassador Udina and Director-General Knight currently trying to convince the Council that GDI needed to be involved in Saren capture and prosecution of attacking a GDI world.

"Saren attacked a GDI world, so that puts him under our jurisdiction!" Ambassador Udina said.

"Saren is one of our Spectre so he is our problem to deal with, not yours. Besides Spectre Nihlus is currently pursuing Saren as we speak." Turian Councilor Sparatus said to Udina.

"I'm sorry Councilor but that is not good enough. Saren has an army of geth and God knows how many Scrin following him. Your Spectre won't even lay a bullet in him." Director Knight said smugly.

"As Sparatus have said, Spectres are our responsibility not yours. And if Spectre Nihlus request reinforcement, we would happily supply." the Salarian Councilor Valern said.

"Since Saren is your Spectre than you can claim responsibility to the 78 people who lost their lives to geth and by Saren himself!" Udina countered.

While this is going on Shepard and his team stand a few meters away from the Director and ambassador of GDI. Shepard could see that the Director-General is flanked with 2 Commandoes and could tell that they are still looking for the slightest bit of trouble from someone who would harm the Director-General. Speaking of the Director, Shepard could tell she is the calm and collected one, while Udina is the total opposite.

"Be that as it may, he attacked a GDI world and we feel that the competence of the Council wouldn't be enough." Director Knight said to cool down the tension between the Council and Udina.

"Competence? This coming from the only incompetently self-destructive species that would let their homeworld to be consumed by pieces of rock." Sparatus said.

"If those pieces of rock were to land on Palaven your species would be lucky if survive the first 3 years." Director Knight said venomously.

"Is that a threat Director?" Sparatus said with equal heat.

"No, unlike you Turians who target Krogan civilians with sterility plague. GDI fight with honor first, the using Tiberium weapons is not who we are, that is not GDI. We fight with honor and courage, we fight to protect humanity the right way, and that is who we are." Director Knight said after regaining her composure.

"Let me tell you..." Sparatus began before he is cut off by a shout.

"Enough! A rogue Spectre is currently in charge of an army of Geth and Scrin with both having technology only seen when they shoot at you. We need to cooperate in order for all of us to get what we want and keep the people safe." Anderson said to keep the hearing on track. He entered the tower a few minutes after Shepard's team arrived.

"I would agree with the Captain if I were you." a voice said from behind the crowd but there is nothing there. Before they could turn around man in a cloak with a hood appear out of a flash of red light*. On the man's chest there is an insignia that every human in the galaxy who have been in school would recognize right away. Said insignia is a triangular hexagon with a scorpion's tail. It is the symbol of the Brotherhood of Nod.

The man removed his hood to reveal a familiar bald man with a mustache and goatee that only GDI fear. It's the face of a man that survived **2** Ion Cannon blast, impalement, and survives a Liquid-T explosion at point blank that nearly whipped Eastern Europe out of the map. It's the man that caused 5 Tiberium Wars*, saved the Earth with the plans for the TCN, and look as though he haven't aged a day since he entered the Scrin Tower. That man is Kane of the Brotherhood of Nod

"Why I am not surprised to see you're still breathing Kane." Director Knight said coldly.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you can't kill the messiah." Kane said.

**1*) Most people in the C&C community named the Planetary Assault Carrier as PAC to make it shorter.**

**2*) If you have played Starcraft 2, It looked like Tosh's Spectre suit reappearing.**

**3*) There was the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, TCN conflict, and the Incursion war (TCN conflict was after C&C 3 but before C&C 4, when the TCN is still under construction; and the Incursion war is during C&C 4.)**

**GDI Codex Entry: GDI Board of Directors**

**The Board of Directors was the supreme administrative body of the Global Defense Initiative. It succeeded the United Nations Security Council in this role by the Third Tiberium War. The prominence of GDI ensured the Council's global influence. Directors were in charge of blue zones or other administrative functions. They were led by the Director-General. Administrative positions included: **

**- Director-General**

**- Director, Department of Covert R&D**

**- Director of Extraterrestrial Research **

**- Director of the Treasury**

**- Director of Public Relations**

**Nearly the entire Council attended the 2047 Annual Energy Summit aboard GDSS Philadelphia. They were killed during the opening Nod attack on the space station. Redmond Boyle, Director of the Treasury, was the highest ranking survivor by virtue of being on Earth at the time. Existing succession protocols allowed Boyle to assume the position of Director-General for the war. GDI Board still maintains an Annual Energy Summit aboard the GDSS Philadelphia II with only Directors, high-ranking officials, and the people working at the station or escorting said station know its true location and the** **location changed every 4 months. There have been rumors that the Board of Director's next Summit which is rumored to be held in the next 3 months would discuss about making a special program similar to the Salarian's STG or the Citadel Spectres but GDI officials offered no comment.**

**A/N: Again I'm sorry it almost took me a month to update this story but school tests and homework have slowed down the process. But most of the time is figuring out what to fill in certain spots since I have never played ME1. If you paid attention to the chapter before you would learn that there are some quotes from Starcraft 2 Wings of Liberty cinematics. This special top-secret program would appear in Tiberium Eclipse 2 since it is said above in the codex that the next Summit is after the Battle of the Citadel. Because I have no idea on how to fill in certain gaps in the story I need people to send me summarized version to quicken the pace of finishing this fic. And this special top-secret program would appear in Tiberium Eclipse 2 since it is said above in the codex that the next Summit is after the Battle of the Citadel. I already have an idea on the team, I just need names for the individual agents and certain things that might help me fill in the story so here isn't any gaps in them. So like it review, hate it give me suggestion to make it better. Peace out=).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I have to watch hours of walkthroughs to get the point of the missions and see what happened during that mission. To help speed things up any secondary objectives that are unimportant are removed, like helping Shaira. N7 missions that aren't important are handled by other operatives or commandoes. So Shepard would have a lot more free time. I was thinking for Tiberium Eclipse 2 that details of the recruitment missions, secondary objectives, or loyalty missions be skipped and filled with someone else's point of view during that specific mission. I also request the readers to take a poll on Nod making EDI or using Legion. The one with the most votes win and I change the plotline for your enjoyment. I'm also wondering which character should Shepard be with, should it be someone in ME1 or should I keep Shepard single until ME2, any review or suggestions are essential. Now ladies and gentlemen I present you with…**

**Tiberium Eclipse**

Every human in the room was silent not out of confusion on Kane being alive since he supposedly died 3 times and come back alive to start a war, but on the confusion of him being inside the Citadel tower taking Captain Anderson's side and that he hasn't aged a day since his 'ascension' in the Scrin Tower. Director Knight ordered her Commandos to stand down and let him speak.

"As I said before the Scrin are not only a threat to GDI but to the galaxy as a whole. Their energy weapons make Kinetic barriers useless and their Tiberium ammunition can decimate a planet by seeding Tiberium on the battlefield and could very well poison a planet in the matter of months." Kane explained dangers of the Scrin.

"And let us not forget that they have a rogue Spectre that once had access to all Citadel top secret files and an army of cybernetic soldier that can make more of themselves by the day. Right now Saren's army a combination of numerical Rachni and near indestructible Krogan with access and knowledge of Citadel tactics and strategies and would have already developed counter-strategies to decimate the entire Citadel army." Kane explained further about the geth and the rogue.

"Councilors, right now we should focus our resources against Saren and his armies rather than a potential ally that know and possess the means and the knowledge to eliminate both of Saren's powerful allies. Now are you more concerned about embarrassing a rival or the safety of the galaxy?" Kane continued.

"Wouldn't you agree Director?" Kane asked Director Knight.

"I never thought I'd say this in my life time, but Kane is right. Right now, there is a threat out there that either the Council or GDI can handle alone. GDI can share our sonic weaponry to eliminate Scrin forces while our EMP/Overload systems could momentarily disable the geth hardware and our EVA's could engage geth software slowing them down enough to damage it. What we need is the Council races' resources and numerical advantage. We have to cooperate so we can remove this threat and ensure the safety of the galaxy." The Director said.

"We shall continue this discussion momentarily." Tevos said as the Councilors shut down their microphones as all other ambassadors began to talk between themselves.

"Well said Director, I'm surprised you ordered your Commandos to stand down." Kane smugly comments.

"Since you help us save the rock in which we once live I'll give you a pardon. But if you even think of double crossing GDI like that truce in Australia in TW3, GDI would be the least of your worries." The Director warned.

"Noted." Kane said with a smug grin as he paid attention to the Council members and ignoring the glare Director Knight is sending him.

"After much consideration, we believe Spectre Nihlus and the Citadel military would not be enough to stop Saren and his army. So, we allow GDI military liaisons free roam on Citadel space in 1 frigate should be enough for us to work efficiently." Councilor Tevos said.

"We accept this opportunity for cooperation; we will discuss the details for choosing the representative on a later time." Ambassador Udina quickly said as the Council shut off their microphones and descended from their podium.

When Udina said this Kane is already making his exit. Shepard spotted Kane heading for the exit and decided that they need to talk, followed him. An elcor blocked his view of Kane for a few seconds but spotted him heading for the towers back rooms. Kane is currently leaning on a forward on a railing. In Shepard's mind just 1 push might rid the galaxy of humanities greatest mass murderer. But 1 small voice in his head told him not to and that Kane might know some information about Saren so he gambled on calling his name.

"Kane!" Shepard said with a loud voice, not loud enough to be considered shouting but still a bit loud. 'Kane' turned around but that isn't Kane, Fake 'Kane' here have the right height and profile but not the famous bald and goatee face of Kane. Instead the fake Kane's face has auburn hair without any facial hair.

"Commander Shepard, I'm surprised that you didn't push my friend here to his death and instead call out to him." A familiar voice behind him said. Shepard turned his head but he didn't see anyone until Kane materialized right in front of him thanks to his personal cloaking device.

"I figured that you know more about this situation then you let on so I gambled on asking." Shepard replied.

Kane have a smile on his face and said "Congratulations, You have been tested and you passed. Your prize is me answering 3 of your questions as truthfully as I can but can't divulge information about the Brotherhood of Nod or me."

"That's it?" Shepard asked.

"Feel grateful, I wouldn't offer any GDI loyalist this opportunity and the information I will share is the truth as far as I know. I choose you because I am a great judge of character and when I read your file, I know you would do whatever it takes to get the job done while limiting as casualties as possible. Oh, and you have 2 questions left." Kane said with a smug grin.

"Fine, tell me everything about the Tacitus incident on Eden Prime?" Shepard asked again.

"Yes, in fact if Saren hadn't attacked Eden Prime, the Tacitus would be in our possession since the initial confusion was caused by us. But the Tacitus being a Protean Beacon isn't that far from the truth. The Tacitus acts as a data storage device for the Proteans and the Tacitus on Earth have the same design as the Tacitus on Eden Prime due to reports from archaeologist on the site about the Tacitus that we discover striking similarities between the Eden Prime's Tacitus and the our Earth's Tacitus but in a different dialect. And we believe that the Tacitus was created by the Proteans warning us about something but it wasn't the Scrin like we originally thought." Kane explained.

"We were about to steal the Tacitus to study it further but Saren seemed to got wind of our plan and used it to his advantage. And from hacking a medical report from your GDS Normandy you have experienced the Tacitus' failsafe dump." Kane paused as Shepard gave him a confused look.

"Every single piece of information on the Tacitus is currently locked up inside your mind. If I wanted to I would have knocked you out, pick the lock on your brain, and extract the information on the Tacitus myself. But I won't do that because you could be useful in stopping Saren and his plans. Also the human brain is not made to store such vast amounts of unreadable information and you also run the risk of being mentally unstable unless the excess information is transferred somewhere or else the brain overloads and start either deleting the information, give you a mental breakdown, or worst case scenario turns your brain into jelly." Kane finished his explanation.

"Ok, what should I do now?" Shepard asked.

"There is a C-Sec officer named Garrus Vakarian investigating the murders of 3 Quarians on Zakera ward that somehow got a hold of Saren's plans through hacking the information from a geth and there is also an Asari Prothean Researcher named Liara T'Soni she could help you in understanding more about the Proteans and possibly know how to safely extract that data in your brain, she is currently on Therum in an archeological dig." Kane said as he started to leave. "Good luck Shepard, I hope you don't need it." As Kane said that he and his impostor disappeared in a flash of red light.

**Codex Entry: GDI Commandoes**

**GDI Commandos are the best of the best of the best in the GDI military. Instructors use a combination of training methods from British SAS, Russian Spetsnaz, Israeli Mossad, American Navy SEALs, Secret Service Agents, and est. GDI Commando training lasted for 2 years and to be selected for the Commando program is an honor that you would need recommendation from a superior officer and to willingly accept the training program because of the 12% fatality rate and 87% drop out rate would discourage some people and the program requires the trainees to be 100% to even reach the end of the program. While most of the deaths are caused by the SAS officers' insistence of using live ammo during training and Spetsnaz officers' brutality in combat training and their insistence on not having protective gear in combat training that may rival Batarian commando's training methods in cruelty to the trainees also contribute to fatalities.**

**Before the actual training to be GDI Commandos even start, each trainee is put through a combination of challenges from every Human Special Forces Agency in to test the trainee's mental and physical skill called by commandos as Hell Year (since 1 year is the only way I can imagine combining every successful Special Forces into 1 training regime). Hell Year is 1 year of mental and physical tests, exercises, and challenges created from tried and tested methods of different styles from the few successful Human Special Forces teams in Human history combined to form the harshest training un-imaginable which only allowed 4 hours of sleep each week for a year. Throughout Hell Year, instructors continually remind candidates that they can "Drop-On-Request" (DOR) any time they feel they can't go on by simply ringing a shiny brass bell that hangs prominently within the camp for all to see.**

**"The belief that Hell Year is about physical strength is a common misconception. Actually, it's 90 percent mental and 10 percent physical," said a NAVY SEAL instructor at the facility. "(Students) just decide that they are too cold, too sandy, too sore or too wet to go on. It's their minds that give up on them, not their bodies." If the trainee doesn't have the mental toughness to continue then they are not good enough to be a GDI Commando. Most of the trainees drop out by either quitting before Hell year finished or failing the required challenges twice, the trainees that quit or failed can try again after 1 year in a different location entirely and GDI commando training bases are so top secret that they drug the trainees until they reach the training base to keep its location secret.**

**1 of the training method that few Commandos have voluntarily disclosed is called 'Drown Proofing' in which trainees are put in diving gear as instructors actively try to drown the trainee until they quit or pass, it was said to be a 21st century American Navy SEAL training test. The trainees who passed Hell Year is put into the 6 different classes the instructors think is the appropriate class for each specific trainee from their historical and medical records and the results of Hell Year as each class need different skills and requirements. The rest of the training is highly classified but after 1 year of specialized training the remaining trainees graduate to become Commando Operatives.**

**Commandos are equipped with the very latest in GDI technology like the new ICS with a few tried, tested, and improved equipment. Like the non-lethal Ion grenade (which saturates and area with charged ions before detonating the very air itself for increased lethality) or a variety of mono-molecular knife designs like the standard Swiss Army knives for engineers or the exotic Balisong/Butterfly Knife for Elite knife users. Some even uses archaic designs in melee weapons like a sharp shovel or a tomahawk axe who wants to keep several of those weapon alive for tradition and while old fashioned still gets the job done. Commandos are skilled in hand-to-hand combat in Israeli Krav-maga, Russian Spetsnaz Systema, and even in several self-defense techniques that would make GDI commandos nearly invincible in close quarter combat because of the different variety in style each commando has and mastered.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I've been off-line for a long time, but Semester Exams are tough to do, especially ones from Cambridge. Most of the time is wasted on trying to figure out what goes after this part of the story. So give me some help with summaries that you can add your own personal touch which I will thank. But in that time I give you the commando codex and happy December 21 2012. I did my research and if you don't believe humans can do it, look up on 'navy seals' on so keep that comment until you read the article which I put some elements in for first-readers.**


End file.
